Earthly Inhibitions
by Celestail Moonlight
Summary: Earthly Inhibitions and Moonlight Desires were two rival host companies, each riddled with spies. Then one day Usagi decides to become one, begging her mother. Yet she meets Mamoru and she soon learns how innocence and happiness is easily lost on the job.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've started another story(because when I get an idea I can't ignore it) and so here it goes.

Earthly Inhibitions

----------- Slogans------------

Earthly Inhibitions (Don't let your inhibitions get in your way of visiting Earthly Inhibitions)

Moonlight Desires (With an out of world experience we show you how to fulfill your desires.)

-----------Slogans----------

Usagi sighed and put her head down on her desk letting the cool, almost chilling feeling take her over. The teacher was saying something about math and as soon as she heard that four letter word she gave up. Math was another language that compared in complexity to kanji.

She looked at her new classmates and saw Ami. She had blue short cut hair and dark blue eyes which many classmates thought was weird and yet many costumers found intriguing. Yet, she was intelligent and Usagi was surprised to see that she was wide awake. Suddenly Ami looked over at Usagi and she shyly smiled and winked at her. Usagi felt herself go red and look away. It was embarrassing when your boss knew that you were so _tired_ after work.

Usagi pulled up her bag and began to look through it, finally finding what she was looking for. It was a turquoise badge that had the name _Earthly Inhibitions_ printed on it in a light green color with small sparkles of sand like brown acting as stars. Usagi shook her head and couldn't believe that she was doing this. She became a host.

Last night Ami had given her an assignment for beginners. That had made Usagi breathe out in relief. The costumer had been quite nice and just expected some conversation and heavy making out. That part made Usagi shiver. Sure, he was nice but he wasn't the best looking guy in the world and Usagi felt somewhat forlorn that she had lost her first kiss to someone she barely knew.

Then after that the man pointed out that that must have been her first kiss. Usagi blushed and he just laughed. He said that he would request her more often because he liked "_Breaking the new ones_" Usagi suddenly became offended. But she wouldn't tell him. She had to behave professionally, her mother told her so.

Then Usagi smiled slightly and took out another badge. It was silver outlined with some dark blue and in the middle were the words _Moonlight Desires_ in the same blue with little diamond shaped stars surrounding it. That was her mother's male host company.

Suddenly the teacher called on Usagi.

"Miss Tsukino! Pay attention!"

Usagi looked up and dropped the badges in her bag while stuttering that she was. The teacher raised an eyebrow and asked her if she really was.

"Then answer this question on the board."

Then Usagi looked at the board and suddenly became dizzy at the complicated formulas and signs. She couldn't do that!

"Ummmm……."

The red hair teacher sighed and looked at Usagi sharply.

"You see, class, you do not want to be like this young girl. You all arrived at college, willing to work. She seems to think she will get this easily. News flash–" The teacher looked at Usagi "— I won't be hand feeding you. Either try to learn or get out. It doesn't matter to me. All of your parents already paid for the courses."

And then the teacher went back to talking about formulas. Usagi heard some students snigger and went bright red. She looked at Ami and saw that Ami was slightly smiling. Usagi wanted to die.

----------

"Jadeite!!!!!!! Come on, help me!!!" said a whining Usagi.

Jadeite couldn't help but somewhat chuckle. She acted like she was still in high school. He brushed through his light brown hair with his fingers and looked at his Rolex watch. He had about five minutes before he had to leave. He looked in the mirror and at his light ran suit and undid a button on his shirt. He sighed.

He looked around her spacious bedroom and wondered to himself how he even got dragged here. He noticed that her comfortable king size bed was unmade, her walk in closet was slightly open and how the whole room seemed somehow empty despite the fact that Usagi had so many things here. She had marble drawers, an armoire and even more things. But nothing really seemed personal, the walls were white and bare, suitcases were out and etc.

"What is Usa-chan?" He drawled

"Don't call me that!" growled Usagi before continuing again. "I need math help. I can't understand trig at all!!!"

"Since when have you understood _anything_ math related?" said Jadeite with an arrogant tone in his voice and arms crossed.

Usagi took her hand and formed it into a fist. He was annoying her, quickly. Then all of a suddenly she clasped her pocket, it was buzzing. Jadeite raised an eyebrow and asked quietly,

"Is it a job request?"

Usagi just smiled nervously and nodded.

"I need to get ready."

Suddenly Usagi began to undo her usual hairstyle as she ran to the mirror. She was putting it up in a high ponytail with some hair in front of her beautifully clear blue eyes.

Jadeite shook his head as he went to her closet and picked out a peach colored spaghetti strapped dress. It had some folds in the chest part to give the illusion of a bigger chest and it cascaded down, one side slightly longer than the other. It was the epitome of elegance. He quickly tore off the price tag and handed the dress to Usagi.

"I wish you wouldn't do this" he said quietly.

Usagi just smiled as she shrugged, doing her make up by her "make up desk".

"You do it" she stated blandly. Jadeite shrugged as he responded.

"You don't _have_ to. You're rich and happy. You're still innocent. _I'm_ still too hooked in this life. And as if your mother would allow me to leave. I'm one of the Top Four, remember?"

Usagi just kept doing her mascara for a second and then spoke up.

"But it's only _undercover_, for mom. And I'm still a beginner. I won't be doing any heavy duty stuff yet!"

Jadeite just sighed and began to pick out some shoes. He chose some high heel peach colored open toed shoes with straps around the heels and a small peach colored flower by the strap. He looked at his watch. Only about a minute before he had to go.

"You said it yourself. _Yet_. Oh, and wear those light colored earrings I bought for your birthday."

"Thanks! See you later."

Jadeite looked at Usagi with a slightly regretful smile.

"Maybe I'll help with math later."

Usagi in turn beamed at him.

"Thanks!!!"

And he left. Usagi sighed as she put her clothes on.

--------

"So, that's your daughter?" asked a handsomely rugged voice. He shifted his fingers through his dark hair tiredly and sighed. An amber haired man slightly smiled and nodded as he took back the photograph.

"Yes. However, she doesn't know me."

"Interesting. When's the last time you saw her?"

"16 Years ago"

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow.

"How old is she now?"

"19."

The man raised an eyebrow and whistled.

"So you've been keeping dibs on her?"

"Pretty much."

"Why not _talk_ to her?"

"_That_ is none of your business" the amber haired man said, finally annoyed.

The dark haired man smiled and spoke again.

"So you want me to watch over her?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Fine, talk to you later." And the man left the room. The amber haired man sighed as he threw the picture on the table. A picture of a certain haired blonde.

"I will make you pay, Serenity." He said in a voice that contrasted his previously kind voice.

---------

"Ne, Serenity-sama?" asked a blonde that looked very similar to Usagi.

"Yes, Mina-chan?" she responded kindly.

"Why didn't you give me this undercover mission? Usagi is too delicate for it. She's never even hosted before." she asked, concerned.

"Actually, I _was_ going to give it to you, Mina, but I have a feeling that Usagi might actually be able to do it. It's _because_ she's never hosted before that she'll be believable. Plus, she begged me."

Mina giggled and stood up from the comfortable silver chair. The office was spacious and had various pictures of employees, friends and family. There was a large and smooth wooden desk that had a large black book of names, increasing by the day. She somewhat stretched and bowed to Serenity. As she was about to leave Serenity spoke up.

"Wait, maybe you _can_ go in and watch over Usagi. I'm going to enroll you in her college and maybe you can apply to the host club. You are well known in by the company and I am sure I have some spies here."

Mina smiled.

"Oh, we have plenty of spies, and all in the same block. I feed them false information. Didn't you hear that _Earthly Inhibitions_ bought a huge amount of stock for some company and ended up losing millions?"

Serenity nodded.

"That was me. I fed them that information. It was so funny!" She giggled then sighed.

"Good job. Oh, one more thing. Why'd you laugh at me earlier?"

"Because you're such a softy with Usagi." She teased.

-----------

"Ami, I'm bored!" Usagi said.

"Boredom is just a state of mind, Usagi" she stated while writing down somethings. After finishing it she looked up at Usagi and asked her a question.

"Why were you so tired this morning? I mean, you only stayed out till about twelve and had only 3 customers."

Usagi sighed.

"Well, promise not to tell anyone?" asked Usagi in a quiet voice. Ami nodded.

"Well, I've never really slept so late. My bed time's always been at 10." She stated.

Ami began to laugh at her, long and hard with little gasps in between. Usagi suddenly stood up from the chair in front of the reception and was about to leave when Ami grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, sorry" she gasped, with little giggles coming out randomly. Usagi shook her head.

"Not fair! Hmph!" Usagi said.

"Well, it's so unexpected. You are so _innocent_!"

"I'm not innocent! I'm doing this!" Usagi stated, annoyed. Ami scoffed.

"I didn't mean like that!" she sighed and got out a book to read.

"Hey, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to read in company!(1)"

"Yes, they have!" She said and quickly began reading again.

"Hey, Ami."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever… done stuff for the company?"

"No, I manage the money and suggest certain people. I also give out the assignments."

"Why do you do this Ami?" Usagi asked softly, wondering if she was treading onto delicate territory. Ami looked at her blandly,

"You'll know soon."

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Ami immediately picked it up. She began to speak in a smooth, soothing voice that would make a child easily got to sleep.

"Hello, this is Earthly Inhibitions, what can we do for you." A pause occurred as Usagi looked curiously at Ami. She was the only friend Usagi had made in the company so far.

They had actually known each other since highs school, so it was easy to talk to her. Ami flashed a look at Usagi and Usagi immediately knew that it was a request for her. Usagi gripped her dress tightly. She hoped it wasn't that creepy man from yesterday. Today's man was quite and actually tried to go farther with her but she stopped him firmly.

"You haven't paid enough." Usagi said softly. He called her a whore and left angrily. Usagi didn't know whether to be upset or resigned. Suddenly Ami spoke to Usagi.

"You've been request by a regular. Treat him respectfully. He will be in the club room in 10 minutes."

Usagi nodded but then noticed Ami seemed tense.

"What's wrong Ami-chan?" Usagi asked. Ami hesitated.

"Well… it's just unusual for him. He usually pays for the whole night with a woman, normally Rei, not an evening with a novice. Be careful, okay? He may forget what he paid for." Ami actually seemed worried. Usagi smiled at her brightly.

"It's fine Ami! I'll be okay." And she said it in such a way that Ami couldn't help but not worry for her.

"Oh, what's his name Ami?" Usagi asked before she was going to leave. Ami hesitated again but responded since it was probable she wouldn't even know how high he ranked in the company.

"Mamoru Chiba"

-----------

Mamoru loved the smell of that tea. The girl that was pouring it into the cup was a blonde and had clear blue eyes and entirely pink, plump and kissable lips. _Well, I'll get that soon enough,_ he thought to himself. He coughed and smiled. The girl softly smiled. She looked so pretty like that. Mamoru began to speak.

"Well, what tea is this? It smells heavenly."

"Rose, Chiba-san." She said shyly. He could tell she was new.

"Call me Mamoru. And your name is…?"

"My name is Usagi, but my customers call me Celeste." She said this slyly and Mamoru thought to himself that she was getting the hand of this.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Usagi smiled shyly.

"Not sure really, I thought it was a pretty name so I kind of told my first customer to call me it if they wanted. The next day someone called in for Celeste and it took Ami-chan a while to figure out who he was talking about."

Mamoru began to laugh, startled. That was so strange!

"It's like a hooker name!" he said. Usagi became red and spoke up loudly.

"It is _not_. It's a pretty name!!! I like pretty things!" and then she clamped her mouth shut as if she just remembered something and Mamoru chuckled. She seemed sort of feisty. He liked that.

"Tell me Usagi, am _I_ "pretty" as you put it?" Mamoru knew she'd become uncomfortable.

It was fine with him, he wanted her to shift in her seat. If he was unable to sleep with her then he had to find pleasure elsewhere. Usagi looked at him and cleared her voice.

"You are… handsome. I like your hair and your voice, but looks are one thing and personality is another."

"Are you saying you don't care how I look?" Mamoru was somewhat shocked. This girl was… strange.

"What does it matter, Mamoru? Looks apparently mean a lot to you." Mamoru looked and spoke up,

"Yes, it does." He got up and sat next to her.

The room became dimly lit and Usagi sighed. He was going to kiss her. How many robbed kisses. Suddenly he began thumbing her mouth, as if massaging it, feeling its softness.

"But, I like the way you are. You seem nice. Even _if_ I can't sleep with you yet."

"I'm sorry I can't say that about you. I don't even know you!" then she quieted again. He was making her forget all the "passive hosting" rules.

"Well, then let's get to know each other." He said this huskily. Then, surprisingly, he moved away.

"So, how old are you?" he could tell Usagi was startled. And was that a pang of disappointment on her face or relief?

"19. How about you?" she was actually having civilized conversation with a customer!

"It's rude to ask your elders their age, Celeste." He teased. Usagi turned red.

"You're not that old, you look 20 or 24 tops!"

"Then why ask?"

Usagi was quickly finding him annoying. She began to speak again.

"Well, _sorry_. So, despite your "beauty" why do you come to this company?" she asked. Mamoru suddenly looked serious and Usagi wished he could smile again.

"No strings attached. That's why. Girls here have no disillusion about the man falling in love with them. At least the professionals. I could come here anytime and the majority would have their legs open and ready." He said this as if it was nothing. Usagi was becoming annoyed, for some reason.

"I dislike you." Usagi said venomously. Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Too bad. I've decided that when the time comes I will sleep with you _because_ you are so amusing. Until then, I will order you whenever I can."

Usagi was quickly beginning to dislike him. How was it that this started out so enjoyable?

"Who will you fuck with until then, huh?" Usagi bit out, quickly forgetting her position.

Mamoru began to tssk.

"Do you really think you're so special? I'll sleep with my other regulars. You won't stop me from doing so. Did you really think I just slept with _one_ person?" he chuckled.

Usagi began to grip her dress tightly and clench her jaw.

"I'll refuse you. I won't see you." She said.

"You can't do that, _Celeste._ By your contract you _have _to meet anyone that asks for you. Unless you _want_ to get fired that is."

That snapped Usagi back to reality. She now knew how this had gone so wrong. She had forgotten about the mission. The rules.

"It is fine, I will accept your requests, Chiba-san." She said it so detached that Mamoru had become frustrated.

"Fine." He snapped as he stood up and walked over to her side of the table and grabbed her face.

"While I can't sleep with you yet I _can_ do this."

And he held her lip in an aggressive, furious kiss.

--------------

Mamoru left the build somewhat satisfied. That girl had triggered something in him that made him go crazy. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Yes?" a pause.

"Oh, yes I just met your daughter. Quite… feisty, annoying." Another pause.

"I just let her understand how this business works, nothing rough." For him, at least.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching over her." And the phone call ended.

The pleasures of taking to your boss.

Meanwhile he didn't know that Usagi had gone home early. He _did_ know, however, that she finally understood how her job would be.

There was a bittersweet sense in know that _he_ had broken her small bit of naivety.

-----------

A/N:

Hope you all like it. I might not update that often(Rainy Day is first and foremost) but if the response is really good I might update frequently. There will be no lemons and nothing really descriptive. T for cussing.

R&R! (No flames!)


	2. Chapter 2

So, thanks for reviewing and here goes for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: (Growls)Not Mine

----------------

Usagi didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to sleep forever and never remember the shock that that man had put on her yesterday. But that couldn't happen. She asked for this mission and she was going complete it, so she reluctantly got out of her bed. She went into the bathroom and began to take a shower. A warm shower always helped her forget things.

Suddenly the door to her bathroom was kicked open. Usagi brought the curtains close to her body and screamed.

"Gosh, uptight much?! Hurry up Usa-chan!" Usagi recognized that voice! It was Mina!

"Why not give me a heart attack, huh, Mina?" Usagi said as she wrapped her pink towel around herself. Mina didn't answer as Usagi left the bathroom to change. Then Mina seemed to realize what Usagi said.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out there. Your bathroom is so big! It looks like one from the hotel your mom owns. Now hurry up, we've got to go to class."

Usagi stared at Mina and smiled slightly at her outfit. It was a beige skirt with a white button up shirt. She also had skin colored stockings on. It seemed as if she was _trying_ to look like a school girl. And she was failing miserably. Usagi tried to repress a giggle, however that didn't work out.

"What? Why are you laughing Usagi?" Mina asked, her gaze turning suspicious.

Usagi was going into her walk-in closet and taking out some knee length black skirts and a ivory colored tank top with a short black jacket that made her look professional and sexy.

"Well, let's see. It's Saturday and I have no school today. My school days are Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. You don't even come to the same school as me! It's silly for you to just some here and say something that. And you look weird. Normally you look much more made up than that. It's like you want to fit in!"

Minako looked at Usagi for a second and then ran to the mirror self consciously.

"Really?"

"Yep! Well I have to go." Usagi said as she looked for some black high heel shoes. Mina looked over at her and spoke up.

"Are you hosting right now?" Mina said in a worried voice.

"Actually, yes. It's about ten right now so later at 12 I'll have lunch with Jadeite."

Mina somewhat smiled. Those two were so close, almost like siblings. Then her phone rang. She looked at Usagi. She was putting on some make-up. Minako sighed and left the room, saying good-bye.

It was at times like this, when she was happy and with her friends, that she hated her job.

--------------

Ami looked at Usagi coming in. She looked very sultry and attractive; Ami knew that she would attract a lot of customers. The phone had been ringing off the hook for her lately. It seemed that blondes were in right now.

"You have someone waiting for you in the lounge." Ami told Usagi, slightly worried.

Yesterday she had left early and seemed so confused. Usagi nodded and began to walk forward but then stopped.

"I'm having lunch with a friend today so could you block my calls at 12?" Ami frowned.

"I hope your 'friend' isn't your boyfriend." Usagi became startled.

"No! Of course not, he's like a brother to me!" Ami nodded

"In this industry you always have to be free. Those who have significant others tend to try to leave. We do not allow that. You cannot fall in love while you work here." Ami recited as if she had said this many times before. Usagi was shocked.

"So… I can't love anyone." Ami nodded. Usagi looked up and walked towards the lounge.

"How depressing" Usagi muttered. Ami couldn't help but silently agree.

-----------

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late!" Usagi muttered as she sat in the white chair. Jadeite looked displeased but accepting.

"It's fine."

"It's just that I got let out late and got lost on my way here."

"It's fine Usagi." He repeated. Usagi sighed and looked around.

Usagi had never been to this café before. It had a white theme and seemed French. The two were eating outside on the white tables with menus. It felt deliciously cool. Usagi felt the table cloth for a second, it was silk. That meant that this restaurant was expensive.

Preparing herself Usagi took a deep breath of fresh air and then opened the menu only close it right away.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Jadeite asked, worried.

"No. No way am I ordering anything on this menu!!!" she said quickly. Jadeite raised an eyebrow and looked at the menu.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." He said, puzzled. Usagi stared at him, her mouth wide open.

"Nothing wrong with it?!!! Look at the prices. Look at the prices!!" Usagi said. Jadeite looked at her and told her to calm down.

"I've been here before. Its nothing for me considering what day it is." Jadeite said looking at her. Usagi had a blank look on her face.

"It's Saturday. Today isn't important." Jadeite suddenly had a shocked look on his face.

"Usagi, what day is it?" Usagi looked at him strangely.

"Saturday. I just told you." Jadeite shook his head.

"What number is it?" he persisted.

"Ummm… I think that it's June…. 30 is it?" Jadeite nodded with his gaze upon her expectantly.

"Yes, it is." He said. It took Usagi a few seconds to understand.

"O…Oh!!!!!! It's my birthday!!!!" she shouted.

"Finally! It took you awhile. I can't believe you forgot your own birthday!! Forgetful, aren't you?" Usagi blushed. Jadeite sniggered.

"Well, I've been so excited with the mission that I kinda… forgot." Her face was bright red and she had her arm behind her head.

But then her face became its normal creamy color and she opened the menu again.

"Well, since it _is_ my birthday I want a fruit salad then the shrimp pasta with some mashed potatoes, a pina coloda, and some chocolate mousse. Afterward I would like a cappuccino." She said without taking a breath.

Jadeite looked at her blandly and muttered something under his breath. Usagi looked at him sharply and spoke up.

"What'd you say?" Jadeite looked at her bravely and spoke up.

"That you were so worried about the prices before and now you're acting like a fatty."

Usagi blinked and decided to ignore the insult like the better person.

"I'll be the better person and ignore that insult. Plus, it is _my_ birthday. I should savor the day."

"That's right, savor the day. _Not_ the food." He sighed and ordered the food with a steak for himself.

"At least I'm not the _only _one savoring the day" Usagi sniggered. Jadeite just scoffed.

"It is _my_ money, isn't it?" he said. Usagi just smiled and later said thank you. Jadeite shook his head.

"What for? I still haven't given you your present yet." Usagi looked at him strangely, a question on her face.

Suddenly he pulled out a blue box and handed it to Usagi. Usagi smiled and opened it slowly. Inside was a crescent moon necklace. Jadeite stood up and put it on her neck. It was tight enough so that the crescent moon was on her neck but so that it felt completely comfortable.

Usagi smiled at Jadeite and said thank you. He nodded and began to eat as the food arrived.

-----------

Mamoru came to _Earthly Inhibitions_ expecting to see Usagi immediately but was not surprised to hear that she was hosting to someone. Mamoru looked at the clock quickly. It was half past 1. He thought quickly.

"Tell Rei that I'll have her for half an hour." He paid upfront. Ami nodded as he walked away.

She picked up the phone to call and briefly wondered how Rei and Usagi handled him. Because men like him came so frequently for one reason. And it wasn't because of love. It was quite the opposite. To feel in control. Ami shivered. This job could get to someone.

-----------

Usagi couldn't get the smile off her face. The man she had last hosted was kind and had a laugh that tinkled. He had not kissed her. He said that she shined innocence to the point where he didn't want to break it.

Usagi laughed softly and called him a smooth talker. The other man grinned and told her to call him by his name. Seiya. Usagi did so reluctantly but she had later gotten used to it. He complemented her necklace and Usagi couldn't help but smile all out. He told her to be careful, she was blinding him.

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked puzzled. He could get any girl to fall in love with him, she was sure of it!

"Because I like the company." He said and Usagi laughed all out.

"Why are you smiling?" asked a handsomely rugged voice.

Suddenly her daze was broken. Usagi looked over at Chiba-san and then stood up to prepare some tea, briefly wondering when he had arrived. This time it was apple-cinnamon tea. She hoped he would dislike it.

"Ahh. That smells heavenly." He commented. Usagi repressed the urge to scream dang it and throw the glass pot over him.

"Thank you Chiba-san" Usagi said, detached. Mamoru sighed and tssked.

"It's Mamoru. I've told you, call me that."

Usagi wondered why all the people she had known here asked to be called by their first name.

"Because they like the personal feeling. It makes them feel better." Had Usagi said that out loud? Oops.

"Thank you for the answer… Mamoru-san." Mamoru sighed.

"Well, at least that was a bit better." Usagi nodded as she brought over the tea and poured it into his jade blue cup. She poured two spoons of sugar into it.

"So, does that mean you need to feel better about yourself?" Usagi asked just for the sake of conversation as she put the tea pot down and fetched some snacks.

Mamoru had a feral grin on his face.

"No, I just like it when they moan my name." Usagi froze and Mamoru chuckled.

"Now put down those snacks and come over here. I've got something for you." Usagi ignored him and continued getting the snacks and then walked over to the table.

Mamoru looked at her, smiling. Usagi felt nervous for some reason.

"So… what is it?" Usagi asked after a pause. Mamoru grinned again.

"Another reason people like hosting—" he began to talk like a teacher "— is because suitors often give gifts. This is one."

He noticed that Usagi seemed touched. She touched the golden colored box and smiled at him.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" she said absolutely glowing.

As a matter of fact Mamoru didn't know. But he decided to play it off because he knew that otherwise she wouldn't accept it. He could tell that she had a lot of pride.

"That, my dear is a secret. Think about it, maybe you let something slip?" That little bit of information normally told girls that he listened and they, in general, warmed up to him.

But Usagi wasn't a normal girl. After he said that Usagi froze and looked at the box incredulously and pushed it away from her. She looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Impossible." She whispered. Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not your whore, you know." She continued. Mamoru put his hands up as if defending himself and spoke up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said cautiously. Maybe he had said too much.

"I couldn't have hinted anything." She insisted.

"Why not?" he retaliated. Usagi seemed to get red.

"Because I didn't remember." She whispered with her head down, her strips of hair covering her face in shame.

"Remember what?" he asked, surprised that she seemed to change her attitude so fast.

"My birthday. I totally forgot my birthday." She said it so low that Mamoru almost didn't hear it. Almost.

Suddenly a loud laughter could be heard. Usagi was all red and Mamoru felt tears swell up which he quickly wiped away and continued laughing. He took a breath to ask a question.

"Well then how did you remember?" Mamoru asked. Usagi smiled slightly and it made Mamoru go breathless. She looked so angelic.

"My friend took me out to a birthday lunch." She said. Mamoru nodded then spoke up.

"I can imagine how embarrassed you were to be told that you forgot your own birthday." Mamoru said smiling. Usagi thought he looked kinda cute like that. Kinda.

"Well, he made up for it with my gift." Usagi said.

"Well, then you should be able to accept my present." He believed. But Usagi shook her head.

"I can't be bought, Mamoru." Mamoru ignored that and opened up the small box.

Usagi gasped at how beautiful it was. It was a golden necklace that had a small area that said _Celeste _in cursive letters. Mamoru took it out of the box, the light reflected from it dangling.

"Let me put it on you." He said slowly. Usagi really seemed to consider, her hand going to her neck, but then stopped and firmly shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I have this necklace on." She said. Mamoru looked at her as if she was dumb.

"I know and I'm going to take it off." He said point blank.

"I won't let you take it off." She simply stated with her hands on her laps.

"Why not?" he truly seemed puzzled.

His necklace really did seem more expensive but Usagi didn't care. Her necklace was given to her by someone who was like her brother. She'd rather have that then feel like she was bought.

"Because this my birthday gift."

"So is this." Mamoru stated without batting an eyelash.

"But you didn't _know_ it was my birthday. I bet it was more like something that would have made you feel like you could own me."

If Mamoru thought she wasn't insightful he rethought it right then because she was right. He gave a necklace to every girl he was going to sleep with. He always had their name engraved too. He looked at Usagi and saw her fingering her necklace.

"What make that gift more important than mine?" he asked, genuinely interested. She was so interesting… different. Usagi didn't hesitate in answering.

"Well… the person who gave it to me is important to me. He's like a wonderful brother that has always been there for me. He's been there when I cried, when my mother was gone on business. He's been there when someone insulted me in high school and even helped me with homework. He's always supported my decisions."

Mamoru wondered what this annoyed feeling was, bubbling in him.

"It sounds like you love him." he noted. He felt some relief come out when she shook her head quickly.

"I've never known what having a father was like. But if I ever thought of what came closest to what a father I would think of Jadeite. I do love him, like I love a family member. Like I love Mina-chan, and Ami-chan. Like I love my mother and my other friends." She said calmly.

Mamoru didn't know what to say. But he couldn't leave it like this.

"Does he know you're doing this?" He didn't let her respond.

"Does he know that you're being bought?" he continued.

"I am not being bought!" Usagi stated furiously

"What are you doing now then?" Mamoru stated quietly. Usagi looked away.

"Why do you do this?" he asked, persisting. Usagi stayed quiet. Then she spoke up, determination in her eyes.

"He knows that I'm doing it." She said.

"What does he think of it?" Mamoru persisted.

"He wishes I wouldn't do it but accepts it." She stated.

"Usagi." Usagi looked up at him. It was the first time he had said her true name.

"What?"

"Let me make this clear. In this industry you can't feel a thing. You can't fall in love."

"I know" Usagi said helplessly "Ami told me." Mamoru shook his head.

"But you don't _understand_. I'm telling you good advice."

Then why did it hurt her so much? She felt restricted, locked. And she didn't like it.

"That's okay. I haven't fallen in love with anyone. But… does it mean I have to detach myself from my family?" She held her breath.

"No. If they know about this you don't." And Usagi sighed again with relief. Usagi spoke up again.

"You are such a jackass for making me worried." Mamoru grinned. Usagi gagged but then remember her job. She always forgot the rules around him.

"Well, thank you for helping me, Mamoru-san." Mamoru looked at her intently and spoke up, his voice artic cold.

"Well, why would you do that? We were having a good conversation, _Celeste_. You seem to like ruining conversations." He said slowly and painfully.

Usagi couldn't look at him so she looked at everything but him. She noticed that the whole room seemed almost like a bar with mini booths that held a table and sofas. It was deep purple and was normally dark. She ached to leave the room and go hide behind the bar and do any but talk to him.

He was scary when he was like this. Suddenly she felt his warm, forceful hands gripping her face, making her look at him.

"_Celeste_, respond to my question." His voice chilled her bones.

"I do t-that b-because I'm here to work, not make f-friends" Not true. Not true at all.

It was more like she felt unnerved around him. One moment they were uncomfortable and the next they were like long lost friends. It scared her and she didn't know why. Then she noticed the glint in his eyes.

"Well, then don't stop _me_ from you doing your job." And his face crashed into her's.

His kiss was forceful, sweet and yet bitter, tasting of tea and the small bit of annoyance he held towards her. The worst thing was that he was reminding her. He was reminding her of what she was. A host, an escort, a whore. And then her kiss tasted of something else. Her tears.

-----------

"How was work today, Usagi?" asked Ami. She had sort of gotten used to seeing her after work, talking to each other about their day.

Usagi smiled, obviously tired. She had pulled her cascading hair into a pony tail while speaking.

"It was fine. You know, usual as usual. Horny men, annoying people… Although, there was this kind man." Usagi said reminiscing.

Ami looked at Usagi and noticed her happy face. For some reason that hurt Ami because she knew that it wouldn't be there much longer. But she humored Usagi for a bit before breaking the news.

"Who was he?" she asked, some what interested.

"He said his name was Seiya. He didn't kiss me. He just _talked_ to me. After being here a few days, I didn't think it was possible. It was almost refreshing." Usagi almost wished she had had him _after_ Mamoru to make her feel better.

"Wow! He's actually a regular of ours, you know." Ami responded, actually amazed. It was hard finding someone like _that_.

"Really? So, how about you?" Usagi asked while she stretched.

"It was an… okay day. I got some news from the higher up." Ami said with her head down making her bangs cover her eyes.

"What was it?" Usagi asked, interested.

"Well… I'm sorry Usagi!" Ami nearly shouted.

"For what?" asked Usagi, startled.

"They told me that since you were such a hit that your beginner days are over." Ami now whispered as if it was something that shouldn't be uttered in a regular voice.

"Meaning what?" Usagi dumbly. Ami finally looked at her, regret in her eyes.

"That the next person that pays for it will sleep with you." She said quietly.

Usagi didn't know what to say. She knew that it would eventually happen so why be shocked? But… a part of her didn't want it to happen. Usagi shook her head and tried her best to smile.

Ami knew, though. She knew that Usagi was nervous. She was sitting straighter, her hands gripping her dress and she was biting her lips. Ami shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Ami said. Usagi just looked at her and began to chuckle lightly, it had a soft ring sound to it.

"What for, Ami-chan? I knew it would happen eventually." Usagi said.

"Yes…but…" Ami looked down. Suddenly she saw that it was about to be 11. She sighed in relief.

"Usagi." Ami's voice rang in authority and Usagi looked at her curiously. What a change in temperament!

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"It's way past your bedtime. I'm going to take you home!"

Usagi stared at Ami. Well, yeah it was dark outside but… she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Well, I _am_ feeling tired." Usagi continued. Ami nodded, getting her things.

"Let's go!"

-----------

"This is your house?!" Ami asked in disbelief. Usagi nodded as the gate opened, revealing a mansion with flowers almost everywhere on the front lawn and a path that lead up. The guard inside nodded at her as she entered.

"And who was he?" asked Ami.

"Well, Nephlite. I've known him since I was around ten." Usagi responded thoughtfully.

"And _why_ are you doing your job if you have _this_ much money?" asked Ami, in awe. Usagi kept somewhat quiet for a second and answered.

"I have my reasons for doing this." Ami nodded. She could understand that. Everyone had some reason for the things they did.

"Well, it's a big place, I'll take you inside." Ami said. And Usagi could understand. She knew that Ami was trying to be a good friend.

"Thank you. I'll call you a taxi when I get in." Usagi said, getting out her house key.

"I don't need—" Suddenly the door opened and a big sound came out

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Usagi!!!!!" with Mina holding a big banner, cheering. Suddenly Usagi looked at Ami.

"—that" she finished lamely. Ami looked at everything inside and then looked at Usagi angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?!" she demanded. Mina looked at the two curiously. Usagi scratched her head.

"I… forgot." She answered. And Mina giggled at the look on their faces.

"Come on in, we have a party ready and any friend of Usagi's is a friend of mine." Mina said as she basically pulled Ami in. Usagi smiled and said,

"Party time"

It would be easy to forget Mamoru with all her friends around.

She hoped so, at least.

--------------

Outside in a black sports car a ring could be heard.

"Yes?" Said a gruff voice. It was Mamoru.

"Well, why didn't you say it was her birthday! It could have made things go easier today." Mamoru demanded. He looked at the mansion gates as the girls entered the house.

"Yeah. Fine. Yes, I followed them to Usagi's house." A pause.

"They left pretty late. But it's fine." Another pause.

"No, I _don't_ feel bad." Mamoru said earnestly. An annoyed person could be heard on the other end.

"Yes, I was the one to call Ami and tell her to tell Usagi that." Mamoru said looking outside, seeing a laughing silhouette in the window from afar.

"So what? Usagi was going to have to sleep with someone eventually!" and he hung up the phone after the person responded.

He knew his boss and even though he claimed to worry over his daughter, Mamoru knew better. The promise of money had made him leave and the promise of more money made him stay.

It was fitting, he thought, that the vice president of the company should test their products. But he wasn't going to sleep with Usagi yet, no. He couldn't admit to himself that he didn't want her complete loathing upon himself. Not even he could break innocence like that without regret.

But he also knew that Usagi would never forgive him if she found out. And he couldn't have that.

-----------

A/N: So, I finished it. I hope it was as good as the first chapter. Did you all get that Mamoru was actually the vice president of the company? So, there you go.

I hope you liked it and Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine!! K?

Oh, it was Nephlite that's the gaurd, not Malachite.

Here it is! After much struggling!

**ALERT FOR** _RAINY DAY_ **READERS: **No, I'm not on hiatus. This chapter is making me struggle. I know what has to happen but… I'm having a hard time writing it. I get all depressed thinking about it. I guess I'm trying to halt what'll happen.

So, I'm sorry it's taking so long.

Now, on with the story!!!!!!

-----------------------------

It was a weird sensation, for Usagi, to know that someone would sleep with her in exchange for money. She had always imagined that she would make love, not have sex, with a beautiful man that she was in love with, on a flower filled bed with roses.

Usagi was realistic, she knew that she might not sleep with someone after marrying, but it would have been nice if that could have occurred, too. After all, what could you expect from a girl that was surrounded by beautiful people that slept with other beautiful, rich people at such a young age?

Jadeite had told her that the first time he slept with someone he was about 15 and it was in a dim hotel room with slightly red accents. A lady was waiting in a dark red canopy bed and she had called him over. He wouldn't tell Usagi how _it_ happened but he had said it in such a way that she could imagine herself somewhat like that. Making love and having her man come to her. Yes, _her_ man. Usagi could get very possessive.

She could see herself being comfortable with her dream man and eating breakfast with him afterward, talking about things as if it was normal. But now she had that sense of foreboding and knew that it would never happen like that. She was a host. A prostitute to some and a refined, respectable woman doing her job, to others.

"Well, I have something for you Usagi." Usagi snapped out of her daze and looked up. Jadeite had apparently been talking to her.

Usagi had told Jadeite the bad news the night before. He had grimaced and shook his head. They all knew it would happen. Usagi guessed that Jadeite had the childish hope that she would back away. But she had her reasons for this, so she was going to go through with it.

Right now, though, Jadeite had a see-through white night gown and some frilly bras. Usagi became red.

"Why are you holding that, you pervert!?" she yelled, not looking at his eyes. Jadeite grinned deviously.

"Well, you are going to sleep with someone soon. You should be prepared. Hey look at the bright side; at least I didn't get you panties."

Usagi's face became even rosier. She grabbed the clothes and put them back into the bag. She huffed and said goodbye. She was already late for work. As her peach colored sun dress fluttered away from the room Jadeite sighed.

What had Usagi gotten into? And how could Serenity have allowed it?

-------

Ami scribbled on her note pad furiously. She was tired and all the calls she had taken was not helping. The party last night had been fun but she was paying for it today.

It was sad but since the company had put Usagi on the market, she had been getting a lot of calls.

Good thing for her that Ami had weeded out some of the seedier ones. But then she had to get out her company books to suggest others. It was hard to dissuade them, but Ami had been somewhat satisfied with the results.

Looking through the list she noticed that Mamoru-san hadn't offered anything. She didn't know what to think about that. He could have had her immediately. He could have paid for her and Ami knew that he wouldn't hurt Usagi. She looked at the list again and sighed.

The highest bidder of the day got the girl. And today, it wasn't Mamoru. Ami felt slightly resentful at him for that.

--------

This club room was a dark blue and Usagi felt slightly carefree here. It was away from the other horrid room. She remembered how shocked she was to be here.

Ami had been waiting for her, telling Usagi that a lady was waiting for her in club room B. Usagi stared at her for a second.

"Ami, I don't do ladies. I'm straight. Straight as can be, you know that." Usagi said uneasily. Ami just laughed.

"Not a client silly! Just go." Usagi nodded nervously. She looked back slightly to see Ami seem somewhat confident, which was strange but, whatever.

And now she was here. She didn't know what to expect but she was going to be ready. She hoped.

"Are you Usagi?" asked a clear, silky voice. Usagi looked around and then came across a lady.

She was tall, had dark hair and looked sophisticated, even regal. She had a tight skirt on and a tight white blouse. Her hair was straight and her eyes were dark purple. I'd never seen eyes like that. Her presence was very… rigid, strict.

"Well? Answer up." she said again, flipping her hair back. Usagi noticed that she had a necklace on. It was a golden one with her name on it, Rei it said, and it was scarily similar to the one Usagi had. Knowing Mamoru, it wasn't a coincidence. Well, fine! She should have known.

"Yes, I am." She said, trying to sound sophisticated. Instead it stumbled out and she sounded panicky. So much for trying that.

The lady, Rei stood up and extended her hand. Usagi stared at it and looked up at Rei blankly. Rei seemed to get annoyed.

"Wha-"said Usagi, not understanding. Did she want something? Rei shook her head.

"Shake it for goodness sakes!" she said impatiently. Usagi did so, feeling stupid. She felt so intimidated in her presence, for some reason. Suddenly Rei seemed to be about to leave the room. Usagi looked at her strangely.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked. Rei turned around and smirked slightly.

"Well, just by seeing you I got the answers I needed." She said.

"What answers?" Usagi asked tensely.

"Well, I wanted to see the type of person you are." She sighed.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"To see if you were a challenge." Rei said without blinking.

"Challenge for what?" Usagi asked, puzzled.

"Mamoru-san." Rei said with a slight blush. Usagi suddenly began giggling/gagging. Yes, it's apparently possible to do this at the same time.

"You like him!!! How gross!" she said in disbelief. Rei suddenly looked startled.

"I don't like him!!" she said haughtily.

"Then what challenge?" Usagi asked. Rei looked at her, surprised.

"Well, as a host. From what I've heard you're about to go pretty high, and Mamoru has been seeing you a lot so I took it to be true. I don't want you stealing my customers." She said proudly. Usagi snickered.

"Like I _want_ him! Please! And since I've gotten here all I've heard about was Rei this or Rei that. You're _like_, worshipped here!" Usagi said. Rei blushed some and then spoke up.

"How do you know my name?" she said, suddenly wary. Usagi pointed at her necklace.

"Your necklace. I bet that bastard gives it to every girl. He gave it to me but I didn't wear it. Actually—" Usagi began to think. "— I think I lost it somewhere." Rei sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Usagi giggled.

"You look surprised. Well, actually, you probably are. He seems like the type of guy to get what he wants. But that's why its even more fun to turn him down! Don't you think so?" and she smiled so brightly that Rei couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly her pocket buzzed. Usagi noticed the brief look of annoyance that went pass her face and looked away.

"Well, I've got to go right now. It was fun talking to you." And as Rei was about to walk away Usagi called out.

"What was your first impression of me?" Rei waved as she walked away, not bothering to turn back to answer.

"A dumb blonde!" Usagi sweat dropped. But Rei hadn't finished, turning her head to the side and somewhat smiling she spoke again. "But… now I know better!" and she left the room.

-------

Ami was waiting for Rei outside, somewhat anxious. Suddenly Rei came out.

"So…. How'd it go?" Ami asked. Rei tried not to look at her. Suddenly she took out her wallet and gave it to Ami. Ami began to laugh.

"I told you'd like her! She's an awesome person, ne?" Rei seemed to get annoyed again.

"She seems… okay." Rei said irritated.

"But the bet was that if you came out smiling that you would give me the money!" said Ami excitedly. Rei just folded her arms.

"Why'd you make that stupid bet with me anyways?" Rei demanded. Ami just smiled.

"Why'd you accept it? And besides, I wanted you to meet her. I knew you two would eventually make good friends! The money was a plus." Ami grinned.

Suddenly Rei took and opened the wallet and gave Ami two hundred dollar bills. Then she sighed. Ami looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Rei blushed.

"I just lost 400 dollars today." She whined. Ami looked at her, puzzled.

"But you only gave me two." She said. Rei flushed.

"Well… I made the same bet with Mamoru." She said quietly. Ami laughed again.

-------

"You seem excited today." pointed out Seiya. Usagi smiled ruefully.

"Well, Ami-chan is taking me to a really expensive restaurant!" she said, trying to seem excited.

Actually, that was the only thing she was looking forward to today. She also had the strange feeling that she would meet Mamoru later on today and that was never pleasant.

"Really? Ami's the receptionist, right?" he asked.

"Yep!" said Usagi. Seiya smiled and took a sip of his wine. He refused Usagi's tea, saying he felt like drinking something stronger.

He was really handsome, Usagi noticed. But, she had to admit, Mamoru was much more handsome. However, she preferred Seiya's company. He didn't make her cry. Actually, Mamoru was one of the few people to ever make her cry.

"Well, I saw that you were actually on sale, today." Seiya said. Usagi became red. She hated how she sounded like an object.

"Well, yeah. My boss said that I had to." Usagi said with her head down. Seiya shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry. Are you going to do it tonight?" Seiya really seemed to pity her. Usagi hated that. It was her choice.

"Yes, at 8 in the club's hotel." She said. Seiya shook his head.

"You're so innocent like. I couldn't bear to hurt you like that." Seiya said sincerely. Usagi smiled. She couldn't wait for this conversation to end.

--------

"Well, hello hello Usagi-chan." Said a familiar, annoying voice. Usagi's head came up.

"Well, hello hello Mamoru-san." Usagi said airily. Mamoru smirked as he sat down.

Usagi immediately stood up to make some tea. She put the water to boil and looked at the tea choices. How about ginger tea? She looked at Mamoru. Yes, she would give it to him in hopes of him disliking it.

"Oh, is that ginger tea? I love it!" Mamoru said, spying the tea packet. Usagi looked at him sharply.

"No, it's lavender tea." Usagi said, quickly changing her mind. He was so frustrating!

"So, I heard you passed the 'beginner stage'." Mamoru said. Usagi became stiff.

Everyone had been mentioning that to her, that day. The always said what a pity it was and how innocent she was but that they would still visit her. Others express their pity at the fact that they couldn't buy her.

But Usagi was a bit surprised by Mamoru's statement. He didn't make her sound like an object, a whore, with that statement. But she was sure he would continue and eventually call her one.

Usagi went to the table and brought some crackers along, to munch on. Also to give her an excuse to not talk to him. Mamoru opened his mouth to talk and Usagi mentally said "here we go".

"What are you going to wear?" Huh? Usagi didn't understand. No one else had asked that. Then all of a sudden her face went red.

"You perv!" Usagi screamed. Mamoru looked shocked for a second and then chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said. Usagi glared at him.

"Then what did you mean?" Usagi asked warily. Mamoru smirked.

"Well, you obviously don't want to do it. I figure that what you wear tonight could either make him happier or annoy him."

"I don't get it." And Usagi didn't. Mamoru shook his head impatiently.

"Well, it'll be your first time right?" he said. Usagi blushed.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"So, this guy probably knows it. He likes breaking virgins." Get to the point, Usagi wanted to scream. But she waited somewhat patiently.

"And virgins bleed. If he can see the blood on your outfit, he'll probably be happy. Do you see what I mean?"

"Kind of." Usagi now admitted. It was sort of a smart. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"So what were you going to wear?" he asked flippantly. Usagi became red again. Her outfit was all white!

"Who says I'm still not going to wear my outfit?" she pointedly asked. Mamoru snorted.

"Knowing you, you have a cute white outfit prepared." He said and then continued. "So show me."

Usagi became very red and stood up reluctantly to get her bag. She dropped it next to him on the floor and refused to look at him. She could hear the rustling of the bag and then she was severely annoyed by the chuckling.

"Well, there's only one thing to do!" he said. Usagi became a bit surprised. He hadn't made fun of her. She was sort of touched. Sort of.

"What?" she asked cautiously. Mamoru grinned deviously, his eyes sparkling.

"Go out on a date!"

--------

"Serenity-sama?"

"Yes, Mina-chan?" asked a majestically tired voice. Serenity was in her office, typing furiously on her computer. Mina sighed. She tried to straighten out her pleated skirt and continued speaking.

"You weren't at Usagi's party, last night." Suddenly Serenity's head popped up.

"Her party!! How could I forget it?! I even had her birthday gift ready." Serenity said, fuming at herself. Mina shook her head.

"It's okay. Usagi didn't say anything so I doubt she noticed." However she doubted it. Serenity probably did too, since she shook her head furiously.

"Usagi _wouldn't_ say anything Mina!" Mina put her head down and sighed. Serenity continued.

"I promised her I wouldn't do that to her again. It's just that I had to travel overnight to seal a business deal and I was so tired that I just stayed in one of my hotel rooms." Serenity sighed.

"I'll make it up for her" she said. Minako looked to the side.

"Oh and another thing, Usagi isn't going to come home tonight." Said Minako. Serenity seemed puzzled.

"Why?" Mina looked down again.

"Why do you think?"

---------

"Do you normally take girls here on dates?" Usagi asked skeptically. Mamoru chuckled.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date." He said. Usagi's eyes began to twitch. She wanted to punch him. Badly.

"It _isn't_ a date. I'm just wondering if you normally take girls to Victoria's Secrets?" she said, her face red and an annoyed vibe radiating from her. Mamoru just smirked.

"Let's go in." he said, stepping into the store. Usagi looked up quickly.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" and suddenly a loud scream came from the store.

"Welcome Chiba-san!" said the store ladies from inside. Mamoru turned around and smirked again.

"As you can see, I didn't have to answer your question." And he walked in, greeting several ladies.

Usagi glared at him so severely that the ladies in the shop feared for his life, but he seemed to just wave it off. So Usagi just scoffed and walked away, looking at several things. Mamoru smiled and joined her. Usagi picked out a scarlet nightgown.

"What do you think about this?" Mamoru felt it.

"No, first of all, it's red. It means passion, lust and looks just like blood. Second of all, it's silk." Usagi pouted.

"But it'll feel good on my skin!" Usagi whined. Mamoru ignored what she said and continued.

"And third of all, it doesn't flatter you at all!" Usagi looked at Mamoru, slightly amused.

"You sound gay." Mamoru raised an eyebrow and spoke up, huskily.

"Do I?" Usagi grinned defiantly at him.

"You do."

Usagi was convinced that if they hadn't been looking through nightgowns and underwear, that they sounded like regular friends. He was making her smile and even though she was preparing for tonight, it didn't feel like it at all. She felt… happy.

"I think you should wear this black one." Mamoru suggested. Usagi looked at it. It was definitely short but was somewhat see though at the chest area and lace filling up certain areas to give the illusion of curvy hips. It was adorable. She looked at the price tag. No way.

"It's okay." She said. Mamoru looked at her strangely and then he looked at the skimpy outfit.

"Really? Because I thought it would look adorable on you." Usagi looked up at him, touched.

"Really?" Usagi asked. Mamoru nodded seriously.

"Yes. I mean, its color would make you look skinnier, and all the frills would make you look curvier."

Usagi was suddenly beyond annoyed; she was irritated, exasperated and frustrated. She turned around and walk out of the store.

"Usagi, wait!" but Usagi didn't. She just kept walking. Suddenly she heard someone panting next to her.

"What's wrong?!" Mamoru asked, trying to catch his breath. Usagi stopped and suddenly turned around.

"Why did you even suggest to bring me there?!" she demanded. Mamoru looked at her and somewhat smiled.

"Because you seemed stressed. I wanted to take your mind off that." He said. It left Usagi breathless. He was worried about her.

Suddenly she could feel herself smiling. She turned around again, so he wouldn't see it. He really _did_ make her feel somewhat better. Usagi spoke up.

"Well… thank you for that." Mamoru shook his head.

"Last time I met you, I made you cry. I thought it was justified. I was trying to tell you the truth. It was even worse since it was your birthday. I like being able to brag that every girl I meet moans from pleasure. It wasn't a me thing to do."

By now he was trying to dodge Usagi. He was chuckling. Usagi was trying to kill him. It really was a nice day, wasn't it?

----------

The night, however, was a different thing. It was dark outside. Usagi could tell from looking through the hotel window. She shivered a bit as she looked at her nightgown. Mamoru had bought it for her before he ran out of the shop, so Usagi _couldn't_ deny it. What was _he_ going to do with it? Wear it?

Suddenly little giggles escaped Usagi's lips. Then she sobered up. The man was about to be here. It made Usagi want to scream. She didn't want this. She silently reminded herself why she did this. No one knew except for her. She sighed.

Suddenly the door opened and in came in a man that she barely recognized. It was her first assignment; the one that wanted to _"break her". _Usagi shivered mentally. Then she saw him frown.

"Black? I don't like it. You're not a slut. Yet." He said, now smiling as Usagi absorbed his words.

He moved towards her with a purpose and grabbed her. He made her skin crawl, but she chanted in her head _"my mission, my mission"._ Then he began to kiss her. Usagi kept her mouth shut. She simply couldn't move it. _"My Mission, My Mission"_ she continued chanting, her stronghold crumbling.

He pried her mouth open and she still chanted in her head, doubt growing. "MY MISSION! MY MISSION!" Suddenly he pushed her onto the bed, grabbing her wrist, and smirked.

"Don't worry; it'll get easier… after the pain."

Suddenly he began to kiss her down from her neck. Usagi struggled. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to die. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could still complete her mission without doing this, right? She tried to convince herself. She couldn't. But still…

"No." Usagi said. The man looked at her, smiling.

"Finally, she speaks. And the first words she says are what I want to hear." He kept kissing her. Usagi pushed him off.

"NO." she repeated. He sniggered and moved towards her. Usagi became scared.

--------------

Mamoru didn't know why he was here. Maybe it was that horrible guilt that persuaded him or maybe it was because he had booked Rei. He shook his head. He had arranged this hotel. The one he knew Usagi would be in.

Actually, he was on the wrong floor too. Usagi's floor. He shook his head. He was so silly. She would probably fly through it. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"NO." It was Usagi's voice. The door was right in front of him. He stared at it.

"Stop!" and then he heard someone laughing.

"Please… don't! Please…" Usagi was begging.

Mamoru couldn't believe his ears. She sounded so vulnerable. It was so unlike her. She was a strong person. The one that entertained him. His hands hovered over the door knob. Of course it wouldn't work, he reasoned. The man probably locked the door.

Mamoru began banging on it. It seemed like they either didn't hear him or the man was ignoring him.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" that was better. She was back. But… this still didn't do a thing for her.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream could be heard. Mamoru looked up in shock, his body rigged.

"NOOOO!!!!!!" she was sobbing. From what he could hear it was too late.

So Mamoru walked away, leaving the build. He was too bitter to sleep with Rei. He hated himself.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" continued the piercing sobbing scream.

------------

The ending almost made me cry…(sighs) Short chapter but a huge catalyst for what will come. Oh… and Usagi's reason? You'll all see soon.(winks)

On another note: Should I change this story to M? Not that there will be any lemons. It's just that I _may_ say some explicit things. _Maybe_.

**Sakura Ai**: Don't hate me! I couldn't stop the ending. Usagi's so stubborn and Mamoru only feels regret for his command… It really is _his_ fault. Not mine. But… at least a gave you some fluff (looks up hopefully) so don't be too mad.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
